


neverending whims

by blessedreylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Making Out, Reylo - Freeform, college senior rey, english major rey, high school english teacher ben, minor dirty talk at the end, no real smut, reylo au, teacher-teaching assistant relationship, the students ship it, they're soft your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedreylo/pseuds/blessedreylo
Summary: Ben Solo is a high school English teacher at Chandrila High School who has fallen half in love with his college senior TA, Rey. She's so beautiful and all the students love her (while also shipping them together), but there's no way a girl like that would like a nerdy awkward guy like him.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 35
Kudos: 203





	neverending whims

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bensolosgirlfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bensolosgirlfriend/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Вечные порывы](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585226) by [WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 (Star_Wars_Sequels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_Sequels/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%20Sequels%202021)



> based on the prompt from @bensolosgirlf on twitter: "I need an AU where Ben is a high school teacher and Rey is his TA in her senior year of college and I want their students to ship them and I want Ben to bring Rey coffee in the morning and I want to stress how awkward Ben the history teacher Solo is."
> 
> I tweaked it slightly, but thanks Nikki for the amazing prompt! I hope you like it!

“Alright, everyone settle down. Take your seats.” Ben states to his class of rambunctious high school juniors. Teaching Modern American Literature at Chandrila High is one of the most rewarding but also one of the most taxing things he’s ever done. He loves his students and takes pride in his lessons but corralling twenty five emotionally haywire teenagers comes with its own issues. 

“How was your weekend, Mr. Solo?” one of his students Tallie asks with a smile.

“It was uneventful, thank you for asking. Although I’m assuming you asked to try to cut into class time.” he deadpans in his typical dry humor. The class laughs and it’s the perfect way to get them paying attention. “Now, we’re going to begin today’s Icebreaker question based on our reading of The Great Gatsby so take out your notebooks and follow this prompt.” He gestures to the projector to show today’s in-class writing assignment, giving the students 10 minutes to answer the question based on the reading. He’s tried to make them engaging but not too difficult, mostly for the sake of saving him time grading them.

That’s why he was grateful that the school board approved him hiring a teaching assistant from one of the local colleges to help him grade papers and write up lesson plans. That way he could also focus on tutoring groups and his own literary work in a healthy balance. The problem with that came in the form of a young and very beautiful college senior by the name of Rey Niima. She was an English major of course, and was taking the job as a paid internship as well as getting some additional college credits. When he met her on the first day of the school year he thought he’d swallowed his tongue, taken aback by how pretty and full of life she was.

Rey was an instant favorite amongst his students, the girls always giggling with her before class and the guys trying to flirt with her to no avail. He wouldn’t deny the pang of jealousy that came with that, but as a single thirty one year old high school teacher he was certain she was _way_ out of his league. But he tried to be as nice to her as possible without coming off as a creep, greeting her every morning with a cup of coffee and a friendly smile. She always took it with a thank you and a bright smile of her own, always being a perfect way for him to start the day.

As the students write, he’s realizing that she isn’t at her small desk in the back of the classroom. A wash of panic sets in his chest. What if she’s sick? What if her car broke down? What if she hated this job so much that she just quit and he hadn’t been told yet? A sigh of relief escapes him when the door in the back of the class opens to reveal her, her bright hazel eyes meeting his almost instantly. She mouths a solemn apology, taking the papers and notebooks in her hands and quickly scurrying off to her desk. Without disturbing the students during their writing, he takes the extra cup of coffee and slowly strides through the sea of desks to get to her, at least pretending to look like he was surveying their work. She smiles up at him when he reaches her.

Her voice is a soft whisper as she addresses him hastily. “Good morning, Mr. Solo. I’m so sorry I’m late, there was a huge accident--”

“It’s okay, Rey. I’m glad you made it safely. And I told you that you can call me Ben.” he whispers back with a smile, handing her the coffee. “Sorry, it probably got a little cold.”

“That’s okay.” she chuckles quietly. “Thank you...Ben.” He nods with a smile, making his way back to the front of the class to end the writing session. 

“Alright guys, pencils down. So today’s question was _If The Great Gatsby was set in modern times, what are some ways that Gatsby would have tried to get Daisy’s attention?_ Anyone care to share their response?” he announces, a shuffle of papers and murmurs filling the room. He notices a few pairs of students smirking and whispering to each other as their gazes flit between him and Rey but he just shakes his head. Vi Moradi raises her hand and Ben nods in her direction.

“Well...I picture Mr. Gatsby as like a teacher or something. And he would be so obsessed with Daisy when he saw her every day he would try to do small nice things like open doors for her and get her coffee…” The class breaks out into small snickers and Ben clears his throat to get them to focus. He tries not to address how hot his ears feel, definitely refusing to look over at Rey in the corner. “And yeah, he would do all these small things, but then realize that Daisy is not paying him any mind so he’d have to get creative and do something big. Like how in the book he would throw all those huge parties to try to get her there. Although I don’t think modern Mr. Gatsby really seems like the partying type--” The class breaks out into louder laughs, almost as if there’s an inside joke that he’s horribly on the outside of.

“Thank you, Vi. That’s definitely _something_.” Ben says, clearing his throat. His eyes betray him and flit over to Rey, who’s biting her lip in an attempt to conceal a shy smile. Great...she’s clearly embarrassed by the blatant comparison. How humiliating. He doesn’t ask anyone else to volunteer to read their aloud, almost certain that he’s going to find a common thread in his students' work.

He’s not new to the idea of his students thinking that he and Rey should be together. He had once overheard Riva Rosetta and Greer Sonnel saying that they “shipped” them. Being perplexed by the lingo, he looked it up on Urban Dictionary (a website he’s had to bookmark in order to keep up with his students) and had practically turned red with embarrassment. He was so glad he hadn’t asked Rey directly what it meant, he would’ve died from the mortification. 

The rest of the class passes uneventfully, Ben lecturing on the symbolism of the green light while he occasionally glances over at Rey grading papers in the corner. When the bell rings his students begin to file out, a few of them passing Rey on their way to chat and laugh with her. Second period is his free period, a time that he usually has to either work out lesson plans or grade papers, but Rey has the only set of papers to grade that she’s almost done with and he already has all his lessons planned out for the rest of the semester. Once the door shuts behind the last student, he clears his throat and walks over to her desk.

“How are those essays going?” he muses casually.

“Honestly, not as bad this time.” she shrugs, looking up at him with a smile. “Only two people have used Comic Sans as their font of choice so I’d consider that a win.” 

“Wow, I’ve turned them into real literary scholars.” he muses sarcastically, earning him one of Rey’s beautifully bright laughs. He tries to take a seat in one of the student desks in front of her but he quickly realizes just how much it fails to accommodate his large body, struggling when he gets stuck.

“Oh no, let me help you out.” Before he can decline, she’s rushing over to his side and planting her hands on his hips. He stifles a gasp at the feeling of her soft warm hands, Rey looking at him as she gently tugs him out of the combined desk and chair. When he’s free she stumbles and he manages to catch her with his arm around her lower back, his face mere inches from hers. Both of them are breathing heavily from the exertion and newly charged energy, freezing in this position for a moment. He has to resist the overwhelming urge to kiss her slightly parted lips, and he’s thankful when his body comes back to reality and puts them both right side up.

“That was a close call.” he says a little out of breath. She nods, a thankful smile on her face. “Listen, since we don’t really have much grading or planning to do, why don’t we go out to breakfast? There’s this really great diner down the street I think you’d like.”

Her eyes widen momentarily, her lips staying parted as the corners curl up. “Yeah...that would be great. Let’s do it.”

“Great. We can take my car.” he states in half-disbelief, ushering her to the door and grabbing his keys and wallet before walking over to the parking lot. _This is not a date, this is not a date, this is not a date_ …

📄

His mental mantra to remind himself that this is not a date is slowly starting to lose it’s battle. As soon as they’d shown up to The Cantina, his hand had made its way to the small of her back to usher her in. He quickly retracted as if the contact had physically burned him, and if Rey noticed she thankfully didn’t make it known. They slide into each side of the one of the empty booths, Ben quickly taking a menu and trying to use it to conceal his blush. 

“Ben Solo!” a voice enthusiastically bellows out, taking them out of their browsing. “You’ve got some nerve showing up to my restaurant after not being here for months!” Maz quips in faux annoyance. Rey giggles as Ben rolls his eyes with a laugh.

“Good to see you too, Maz. Sorry, it’s been a busy school year.” he responds. Maz’s attention quickly turns to Rey and he can see the mischievous wheels in his longtime family friends’ mind working, so he tries to intervene before it goes south. “Maz, this is Rey Niima. She works with me at the school.” 

“Nice to meet you, darling. I didn't know they were starting to hire such pretty teachers at that high school.” she smirks, earning a blush from Rey.

“Oh, I’m not a teacher. I’m Ben’s TA, we work together.” she corrects politely. Maz’s eyes light up and he knows he’s fucked. Maz and his mother speak regularly, and although his mother knows of Rey he's certain she's already had her suspicions about his feelings.

“Ahhhh, I see! Glad to know that you two are working so closely together. I’ve known this boy since he was in diapers so if he ever gives you any trouble you just let me know.” Maz barks with a laugh, Ben ready for the earth to swallow him whole. Rey seems to be enjoying his embarrassment, and he quickly tries to steer the conversation into ordering. He gets the vegetarian omelette and she orders the french toast, Maz giving him one more knowing smirk before she disappears to fill their orders.

“I’m sorry about her. She can be a bit much.” Ben says with a lopsided smile.

“No, it’s okay! I think it’s so cool to have grown up with someone like that. Are you originally from Chandrila?”

“Yeah, born and raised. I actually went to CHS, so it’s kinda crazy to be teaching there. Still haven’t gotten used to calling my old chemistry teacher by his first name.” he chuckles. 

“Wow, that’s incredible. I would hate having to go back to Jakku High, that place was a nightmare.” she scoffs.

“I’m sorry to hear that. They’d be lucky to have you, maybe it would turn things around. Although I’d love the idea of CHS hiring you here once you graduate.” He tries not to choke on his coffee at his own admission. Wow, real smooth Solo.

“That would honestly be a dream. I love it here and being able to work with those kids would be so great. Not to mention I’d already have a friend on the faculty.” she quips, wiggling her eyebrows. He laughs, nodding in agreement.

“Absolutely. I’d show you where they keep all the best snacks in the breakroom and how to get out of attending school assemblies.”

“Sounds like a sweet deal to me!” she laughs, clinking her coffee mug with his.

The rest of their breakfast goes well, the conversation flowing so easily between them. She talks about school and being close to graduation, he talks about the novel he’s writing. Her eyes light up as he rambles about the plot and what he’s working on, Ben almost losing his train of thought a few times just getting lost in her eyes. Thankfully Maz doesn’t try to pry too much throughout, but does send Rey with a slice of her infamous cheesecake for her to enjoy later. When Rey gets up from the booth, Maz flashes Ben and wink and knowing smirk, and all he can do is shake his head with a chuckle.

It’s a short ride back to campus, and the next thing they know they’re back in his empty classroom with a few minutes before the end of the second period bell rings. Ben shuffling some papers at his desk as Rey walks up to the front to join him. 

“Thank you for breakfast, it was amazing. Although I am a bit peeved that you paid.” she chuckles, crossing her arms over her chest. He laughs and stands up to face her.

“Consider it a thank you gift for putting up with me everyday.”

“What makes you think I’m _putting up_ with you, and not just simply enjoying my time?” she asks curiously, taking a single step closer. He swallows, his brain trying to work out just how close they are.

“No one has ever told me that they particularly enjoy my company.” he responds, taking one tentative step closer.

“I resent that.” she state confidently. “I happen to enjoy a lot of things about you. The way you interact with students, how smart you are...your hair, your eyes, your smile--”

“Rey…” he croaks out softly as they’re practically chest to chest. Her gaze flits down to his lips and he finds his doing the same to her slightly parted ones. 

He has no idea how but suddenly they’re kissing, Rey’s hand gripping the nape of his neck as both of his rest on her hips to bring her closer. It’s so soft and sweet, but there are unspoken words that pass between their lips that he can’t quite understand. She willingly opens her mouth to him, his tongue desperately deepening the kiss as she lets out a small moan. One of his hands go up and down her waist as the other snakes across her lower back to pull her even further to him, like there could ever be a way that Rey isn’t close enough. Her hand at his neck moves up to thread in his hair and he finds that he loves the feeling of her fingertips dragging across his scalp. 

An obnoxiously loud bell snaps them out of the moment, the two of them separating like the sound had personally electrocuted them. They both stare at each other with wide and somewhat dazed eyes, Ben opening his mouth to say something but his brain unable to find the words. A small sound escapes his throat but before it can manifest itself into anything coherent, the first pair of students walk into the classroom. Rey walks herself even further away from him to ensure nothing looks suspicious, her hazel eyes unable to tear their gaze. He clears his throat and turns to look down at his desk, trying to regain his composure before he throws everything to the wind and pulls her in for another kiss. 

He doesn’t care about the prospect of getting in trouble, he more cares about not putting her at risk. He doesn’t want this to jeopardize her graduation or scholarship, and he definitely doesn’t want to lose her as a TA. Keeping his distance for the rest of the day might be the best he can do in hopes of subduing these feelings, but when he glances to the other side of the room to see her looking at him with glossy eyes threatens to unhinge him completely. The third period warning bell rings, so he clears his throat, runs his hand through his hair and prepares to focus on anything besides the feeling of Rey Niima’s lips.

📄

Ben decidedly fails at not thinking about Rey for all of third period. His sophomore Creative Writing class is taking an exam all period, so he’s not able to distract himself with lecture or student questions. He spends most of the class watching her from behind his computer, Rey refusing to meet his glance even once. Does she regret kissing him? Or did he completely misread the situation and she actually doesn’t like him like that at all? She could’ve just been saying those things to be nice, and he took advantage of that and kissed her. He feels like such an asshole, and he can do nothing but seethe in his embarrassment and anger at himself. 

As soon as the lunch bell rings, he attempts to wade through the sea of students to get to her and try to talk things out, but she’s too fast and practically bursts out the door and towards the parking lot before he can even get to her desk. He sighs and shakes his head. He could just text or call her, but he doesn’t want to embarrass himself or make her more uncomfortable. It will be his mission to find alone with her before the end of the day so they can talk, but until then looks like he’ll just wallow in his self pity.

She returns a few minutes before fifth period begins, but she’s talking to someone on the phone. She glances up at him but quickly looks away, eventually ending the phone call and making her way back to her desk. She doesn’t immediately sit down, instead gathering a stack of papers and her laptop in her hands.

“Rey? What’s--”

“I’ve got a few things to catch up on. I’m gonna go work in the library this period if that’s okay. Less...distractions.” she mutters, barely looking at him. His heart breaks, they’ve never had this kind of cold interaction before and he finds that he hates it, not being able to see her warm eyes or bright smile.

“I understand. I’ll come find you if I need anything.” He tries to keep himself as professional as possible, stuffing his hands in his pockets as she looks off to the side. She nods and shuffles out of the room at the same time that his students start to trickle in. All he can do is sigh and try to focus. He can deal with unrequited feelings, he did so almost the entirety of his high school life. No one wanted the tall gangly guy with big ears and big hands who loved playing Knights of Ren, and he’s certain that if he and Rey had gone to high school together she would undoubtedly be the pretty, popular, and athletic girl that everyone fawned over. She would never give him the time of day, and he would spend his time pining over her while she ate lunch with the captain of the football team.

The bell snaps him out of his miserable thoughts, and he walks back to the front of the class to begin today’s lecture.

📄

God, he really shouldn’t be doing this. But when he remembered that his sixth and seventh period seniors were all on a field trip he knew he wasn’t just going to sit around and mope about Rey. He carefully walks through the seemingly empty library, looking for that familiar head of chestnut curls. When he doesn’t see her at any of the desks he sighs to himself, she probably left because she couldn’t handle being here after the disaster of this morning. Feeling resigned, he slowly begins to walk through the aisles of books. 

A wash of nostalgia floods him, remembering spending lunches and free periods reading here instead of hanging out with the few friends he had. Getting lost in the latest fantasy action novel or trying to learn Portuguese helped fill that lonely time in his life. Ben gets so lost in his musings he barely has enough time to react before he’s bumping into someone in front of him. His arm instinctively reaches out to catch the person, and it’s only when he smells that familiar rose and vanilla shampoo does he gasp.

“Rey. Holy shit, I’m so sorry, I--” he apologizes, realizing that they’re in a very similar situation to where they were earlier. Her eyes are wide as she looks up at him, Ben helping her stand up straight again.

“Mr. Solo, I’m sorry. I didn’t see where I was going--”

“We’re back to Mr. Solo again, huh.” he muses casually, trying not to sound as defeated as he feels. She’s putting a barrier between them, a barrier he wants nothing more than to tear down with his own hands.

She shakes her head, looking down on the ground as she stutters. “I’m sorry. I feel so bad. I shouldn’t have put you in that situation. It’s just...I’ve liked you for so long and i just got caught up in the moment and--”

His heart rate increases tenfold as his eyes widen. “Wait...you _like_ me?” She seems surprised that he’s surprised, nodding her head.

“Of course...how could I not? You’re so smart and funny, not to mention how bloody attractive you are.” she chuckles nervously, gesticulating at him like it's the most obvious thing. His mouth quirks up into a surprised smile. 

“Rey...I’ve liked you since you first showed up in my classroom. I didn’t want to come off as a creep or unprofessional, but I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you. You’re so kind and gentle and beautiful, I didn’t think that you’d want anything to do with a guy like me.” She suddenly steps a lot closer to him, staring down his chest as she takes one of his hands in hers.

“ _Ben..._ all I’ve ever wanted is a guy like you.” she whispers, reaching up on her tippy toes and kissing him. He didn’t think it was possible but somehow this kiss is better than the first, maybe because it isn’t laced with ambiguity but instead with full confirmation that his feelings are reciprocated. His free hand cups her jaw as his thumb traces soft circles against her cheek, wanting to be as physically close to her as possible. 

The kiss loses its tameness pretty quickly, Rey taking the hand that was holding him to grab him by the neck and pull him even closer to her, his newly free hand wrapping around her waist as he pushes her against the bookshelf. Their kiss is messy and perfect as she gently nibbles at his lower lip, his tongue exploring her mouth without abandon. A soft sigh escapes her when his kisses trail down her throat, reveling in the feeling of her soft delicate skin against his. His free hand travels up to her breast and he kneads it through the fabric, causing her to let out a muffled whimper as she grinds into him. He wants to consume her in any way possible, not even thinking about the potential ramifications of a fully grown teacher getting caught making out with his TA in the high school library. Ben slows them down, peppering a few extra kisses to her face before pulling away, but still keeping her wrapped in his arms against the bookshelf. They can't help but quietly giggle to themselves.

“I have to say this is miles better than any experience I ever had in high school.” she softly muses with a chuckle.

“You and me both.” he mutters. “You would’ve never even looked at me if we went to school together.” 

“Are you kidding?" she scoffs back. "I played Knights of Ren every day after school, I would’ve killed for any kind of attention from someone like you.”

“Holy shit, I played Knights of Ren every day too!” he whisper gasps with surprise, quickly giving her a messy kiss as she chuckles against his lips. “You really are my dream girl.” She returns his lips to hers as soon as she can, running one hand through his hair in an attempt to feel every part of him.

“Ben…” she sighs against his lips. It’s the sweetest sound he’s ever heard, and he’s desperate to hear it again and again for the rest of his life.

“Let me take you on a date, sweetheart. Please.” he mutters softly, pressing one more sweet kiss to her lips as he watches her. All she can do is smile and giggle, nodding her head.

“Of course, Ben. I would love that.”

He smirks with a nervous excitement, still unable to believe that this beautiful young woman actually likes him back. He intends to prove himself worthy of that affection every minute of every day. “Let’s get out of here. Even as a grown man, Ms. Versio still scares me.” She laughs one of those beautiful bright giggles he loves so much, interlacing her fingers with his and walking out of the library together. 

📄

It’s been two weeks since Rey became his girlfriend. He had asked her right after that first date they had at the pier. She had looked so beautiful with a swipe of vanilla ice cream on her cheek that he had just blurted it out. Rey had laughed and said yes, kissing him as he also attempted to lick the extra ice cream off her face. Things were so easy between them, sharing lunch and free periods together, even occasionally groping each other while making out in the supply closet if they had the time. He felt like a lovestruck teenager, definitely making up for the lack of affection he got in high school. They always kept things professional in front of students and other faculty, fleeting glances and smirks keeping them sated throughout the day.

One morning, they’re walking into class together before first period and notice that almost all the students are already at their desks giggling and chatting with each other. He finds it strange that they all made it before the bell, but even more confused when he sees a question written on the whiteboard.

_Is Reylo Real?_

_Yes_ _No_

||||| ||||| ||||| ||||| |||||

Ben just stands there with his mouth agape as Rey giggles into her palm, shaking her head at the students teasingly.

“Reylo?” he asks dumbfoundedly. Was this another thing he’d have to check on Urban Dictionary?

“It’s the ship name for us: Rey and Solo.” she giggles, putting her stuff down at her desk as he chokes out a cough. “You think we weren’t being discreet enough?” she whispers with a smirk. He can tell that she’s loving this, getting to tease him especially in front of the students who so clearly know something’s going on.

“Alright, settle down guys. Let’s address this, shall we?” he muses, making his way through the sea of desks and smirks. “Yes, Ms. Niima and I are now in a relationship.” He pauses to help the class whoop and holler their excitement, friends giving each other high fives and _I knew it_ ’s before he tries to settle them down again. “Now, I only say this because we had just filed a notice with the principal's office to ensure that we will still be fair and professional in this classroom and with your grading. I don’t want our involvement to be a distraction to your education. Capiche?”

“Capiche.” they all respond resoundly. He nods and looks over at Rey, who is giving him an impressed smirk and bite of her lip. 

He claps his hands together in finality. “Now, any questions?”

“Yeah, when did you guys make it official?”

“Where was your first date?”

“Have you two kissed yet?”

“Are you gonna marry Rey?”

The class breaks into chaotic chatter and Ben squeezes the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb. Rey is enjoying herself as she laughs, a few of the girls sitting near her giving her winks and smirks.

“Okay, that’s _not_ what I meant!” he says half seriously, getting the group to settle down again. “Now, if you’re all done trying to play matchmaker, let’s start with today’s Icebreaker question.”

Once he assigns the prompt and the class begins writing, he sits over at his desk and pulls out his phone to a new message.

**Rey: Oooooh, big scary Mr. Solo caught blushing. How adorable**

  
  


**Ben: Careful, Ms. Niima. Otherwise I’ll have to punish you.**

  
  


**Rey: Does it involve bending me over your desk?**

**Because I can assure you I would look forward to that punishment ;)**

  
  


**Ben: Brat. I’ll deal with you later.**

**If you don’t finish grading those quizzes you’ll be** **expecting a lot more than that, baby.**

  
  


**Rey: Yes, sir. I’ll try to be a good girl for you.**

He looks up from his phone in bewilderment, trying to quell his half hard erection as he furrows his brows at Rey from across the room. She’s biting her lip and batting her lashes. 

This is going to be a long school year.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know your thoughts, comments and kudos are always appreciated! 
> 
> also feel free to follow me on twitter @blessedreylo 💕


End file.
